Yellow Pages
by Kuro49
Summary: Tragic RA. It’s not now and today that Rabi watched for, it was the next and the thousands of tomorrows coming up. And Allen Walker was only one name in the millions that he will write down.


I feel like I am betraying my forever-loyal RK heart! QuQ But this is totally tragic RA that was never meant to be. Sorry!! I guess I can only see Rabi and Allen together on one condition: it has to be tragedy. OTL I don't own… Btw, Yellow Pages doesn't refer to the phone book type of yellow pages. XD

XXX

**Yellow Pages**

XXX

He looked and picked out details needed for his logs now and then. But he wasn't really _looking_; he wasn't really observing the nows and todays like he would for the nexts and tomorrows. It was really next and the thousands of tomorrows coming up that he really watched for with a calculating green eye.

Head over heels, Junior fell for history. The words that reflected the cold past, the crumbling pages that smelled like fading ink. Junior liked to run his fingers along the spine of books; he liked to smell the billions of words that neatly constructed the past. It was like a delicate world balanced at the tip of a pen.

So he will write down the name, Allen Walker for the Hidden History. He will write down his heroic story and dot the finish of this savior's life. He will do all that, not because he was Bookman Junior but because he was once Rabi, it was the least he could do after _that_.

And in honor of his 49th alias, he will complete Allen Walker's story. Junior will elegantly scrawl across that clean page with all that he did, all the little details, from the gentle smile to his most powerful attack. One word at a time, the ink would stain the page.

_Allen Walker, it was said that he would be the Destroyer of Time._

If no one else would remember him as Allen Walker, at least people would remember him as the Destroyer of Time. Titles were always easier to remember than names, but names would always be more important to a person versus the hundreds of titles they received in a lifetime.

_He was General Cross Marian's student. (For more info. go to page 3.)_

Rabi knew he would live pass the final fight because he never planned to participate in it and he moved on afterwards because history never waits to be made. His wrist moved across the smooth page, the candle light he used flickered as a cold draft of wind blew by.

_He first entered the Black Order at the age of 15._

Junior knew he would live to write down all that he saw, simply because he was the Bookman Apprentice. Bookman nodded his approval at his apprentice's hardworking shadow, a dry smile and he turned to leave.

_There he met his fellow exorcists: Rinali Li, Kanda Yuu, and Rabi. (Look in Li and Kanda files for further individual info.)_

But Allen Walker knew none of these things and simply walked on, a tired out smile stretched across his pink lips. The last goodbye and then his sword crossed with the Millennium Earl's.

_His first mission was with exorcist Kanda Yuu in Matel, Italy._

His pen scrawled across the page in a rush. He wasn't running out of time but _he_ was, he as in the boy with the white hair and the smiles that made his heart felt something other than pity at the human race.

The blood that trickled from wounds all over. He could barely take a look; maybe that's why Allen knew him to be dead.

They were _all _dead. (Cold fingers, white cheeks, eyes closed.)

Some sealed by the cold black coffins and some just disappeared when the dust finally settled on the sandy stage. The Earl had finally drawn his velvet curtains close, the puppet strings have been let go and their swords clattered to the ground.

Rabi, no he was solely Bookman Junior now, he traded his innocence for the scratchy ink pen and he traded his life for the future as a Bookman. He sat in the audience and clapped as the grand finale finally came to an end.

And Allen Walker?

He was as well as gone in Junior's mind as he closed the final pages of the Destroyer of Time's book.

Placed it aside and waited as time slowly yellow it down because Junior now had a brand new character to step into.

Words are the most powerful weapon one can have.

Allen stretched a sad smile, gave him a simple embrace and pulled back just as soon. His fingers were thin and long, like a pianist as Rabi watched each of his creaky movements. Allen reached up and brushed a stray strand of red from his cheek before lowering his head.

"I know you are going to abandon Rabi this name when the battle with the Earl is finish." Rabi wanted to say he would abandon it even _before _the fight but the cool glaze in Allen's eyes made him held his tongue to listen to whatever else the teen had to say. "But I still want to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked in good nature, the grin cracked over his lips, curiosity written all over his face. His head was tilted to the side as he watched the shorter boy briefly look down at the floor before staring back at him.

"I like you."

"What?" The grin slipped and worry was now displayed. Rabi didn't know what to do with the words that burned like a light bulb in his hands.

And Allen was quick to offer. "I don't mean to trouble you, I just wanted to tell you that before tomorrow." He gave him a smile, turned and walked away. His footsteps as silent as the pale strands of white that swished in the dim light. Rabi felt like he was looking at a ghost as he slowly faded into the shadow.

_Sorry Allen._

Rabi moved his hand lightly, the simple words etched in ink. Laid down the pen, held the corner up to the candlestick's flame, and watched as the fire licked at the crisp page. Its red hot tongue glided across the surface in a calm and controlled manner.

From white to yellow, brown, then black. It turned to ashes and the wax melted another length.

_You are only ink now._

XXX Kuro

I am sorry to you too Allen! –bows bows bows- I ripped his heart out then let Rabi tore it into a million pieces. DX I feel so guilty… (Well kind of… -looks away-) Anyway, still want to review this piece of attempt 'RA' if I can even call it that? XD


End file.
